My Sweetie Family
by taetaehyong
Summary: taehyung yang senang akan keluarga kecilnya yang semakin sepurna dengan kehadiran baby seokjin yang cantik seperti dirinya namun semuanya hancur dengan kedatangan seseorang dari masa lalunya "kau harus mati taehyung ah" / "kau siapa ? apa maumu hah? kau jangan pernah mengganggu keluargaku cukup aku saja akhh.." jinv/taejin/vjin,baghim,kaisoo, dll
1. Chapter 1

**My Sweetie Family**

**Cast: Taehyung – Seokjin – Kyungsoo – other**

**Genre: Romance, Married Life, Hurt / Angst / Sad, Horor**

**Lengt: Chaptered**

**Warning: Gender Switch :: typos ::**

**this is just prolog**

.

.

"… untuk mempelai lelaki anda berhak mencium pasangan anda" sang pendeta memberikan instruksi untuk memepelai lelaki untuk mencium mempelai wanita

Seokjin semakin mempersempit jarak antara dirinya dengan taehyung

Semakin dekat

Dekat

Dekat

_Chupp_

.

"yaa! Jangan berlari sayang nanti jatuh" seokjin hanya bisa bersikap sabar akan sikap sang istri yang akhir akhir ini sedikit hiperaktif

"huaa kau memarahiku hikss .." taehyung menangis layaknya bocah umur lima tahun yang merengek untuk di belikan sebuah maiinan

"ssst uljima sayang, aku tidak memarahimu aku hanya mengingatkanmu sayang jangan berlari lari nanti kau terjatuh bagaimana? kasihan aegya kita nanti ke sakitan sayang" seokjin menatap taehyung lalu tersenyum lebar

"tapi aku hanya ingin menaiki wahana tornado itu seokie sayang, tapi kau malah memarahiku hikss.." _jedyarr _seokjin serasa seperti di sambar petir saat ini bagaimana bisa kini istrinya sedang mengandung malah ingin menaiki wahana seperti ini

.

"umma apa aku ini cudah cantik?" kyungsoo menata taehyung

"kau selalu cantik seperti ummamu ini sayang, memangnya kau ingin kemana hmm?" taehyung sedikit heran karena mulai kemarin kyungsoo selalu mnanyakan dia sudah cantik atau tidak

"cidak cidak, aku ini lebih cantik dari umma" kyungsoo mempoutkan bibirnya "ah, kata siapa uri kyungie ini cantik eoh?"

"kata appa, yongguk appa, himchan umma dan jongin oppa kyungie ini cantik umma, jadi umma itu cudah tidak cantik yang cantik itu hanya kyungie" kyungsoo kembali memainkan gadjet di tangannya. Taehyung tertawa renyah melihat sang anak yang hari demi hari tumbuh dengan cepat

.

"namamu siapa? Aku kim kyungsoo" kyungsoo mengulurkan tangannya untuk bersalaman dengan yeoja di depannya

Hening. Yeoja di depannya hanya menatapnya intens dengan wajah yang pucat. "jung..kook"

"salam kenal ne kookie, uahh tanganmu dingin sekali apa kau kedinginan?" taehyung menjabat tangan jungkook yang putih bak mayat berjalan

_Wusssh._

Taehyung mengendik ngeri entah dari mana asalnya tiba tiba angin berhembus tepat di tengkuknya dengan sedikit dingin membuat badannya sedikit menegang

.

"pororreul bureobwayo  
porongporong  
porongporong  
porongporong  
porongporongpo.. roo… roo" kyungsoo membulat sempurna

"ya! Mengapa kau disini eoh? cudah ku bilangkan pelgi cana!"kyungsoo sedikit menaikkan suaranya sambil air mata yang terus menetes

"apa kau bilang? Aku tak akan pernah pergi dari sini sebelum kau yang pergi untuk selamanya kyungsoo ah" jungkook mengerluarkan smriknya dan berjalan kearah taehyung semakin mendekat dan mendekat

"akhh! Lee..passkan aku jungg-" kyungsoo tak dapat meneruskan kata katanya kini matanya mulai hitam buram

_Brukk_

"kyungie!" taehyung semakin bingung melihat sang anak yang tiba tiba saja jatuh tersungkur dengan luka lebam di bagian lehernya

.

_Brakk! Brakk!  
prangg  
_taehyung merasa tak berdaya akan dirima yang terhempas kesana kemari, darah segar dengan sendirinya mengalir bak sungai yang mengalir dengan derasnya "apa yang kau inginkan hahh?"

"aku hanya ingin kau mati saat ini juga kau tau hihii.. kaulah yang membuat semua ini hiks.. haha" Nampak seorang yeoja berdiri dengan memakai gaun yang kusam dengan bercak bercak darah dan wajah yang hancur dengan darah yang masih mengalir

"kau gila! Kau itu sudah mati kau tak berhak melakukan ini semua kau tau KAU SUDAH MATI" taehyung sedikit ketakutan dengan ini semua karena tak ada orang selain dirinya

"akhh apa yang .. kau inginkan hah? Akhhh app..po"

_Bruukkk!_

.

Tbc or delete?

Hai readers, oke prolog udah slesai. Gimana nih? Lanjut atau delete? Kalau yang review banyak ff ini bakal di lanjutin tapi kau gak banyak mungkin akan di delete jadi give me your review^^ gomawo readers, mohon kerja samanya

Maaf banget kalo tutur bahasanya jelek abis masih newbie bikin ff hehe sekali lagi mohon responnya yah gomawo /bow


	2. Chapter 2

**My Sweetie Family**

**Cast: Taehyung – Seokjin – Kyungsoo – other**

**Genre: Romance, Married Life, Hurt / Angst / Sad, Horor**

**Lengt: Chaptered**

**Warning: Gender Switch :: typos ::**

.

.

[chapter 1]

3 Bulan yang lalu

Kini hari yang telah ku tunggu selama hidupn telah datang, sebuah momen yang sangat sakral nansuci dan momen ini merupakan momen untuk pertama dan terakhir untuk diriku dan dirinya dan momen ini merupakan bentuk cintaku dengannya yang tak akan pernah terpisahkan jika tuhan yang akan memisahkan.

_Cklekk_

"hai cantik, bagaimana sudah siapkah dirimu hmm?" Tanya seorang yeoja yang kini tengah berada di tengah sebuah ruang make up

"apa aku sudah cukup cantik umma?" masih dengan menatap bayangan dirinya di depan cermin dengan memakai gaun putih yang sungguh anggun dan cantik seperti yeoja yang berada di sampingnya

"kau memang selalu cantik sayang" sang umma menatap sayang sang anak yang kini akan ia serahkan kepada seorang pemuda yang telah dipilih oleh anaknya untuk menjadi pasangan hidupya

"umma mengapa menangis eoh? Apa umma tak bahagia? Jika umma tak-" sang anak kini mulai panik karena melihat sang ummanya yang tiba tiba saja menangis di depannya

"umma bahagia taehyungie sayang, umma bahagia karna kini anak satu satunya umma yang cantik akan memiliki keluarga baru" sang umma menghapus air mata yang tiba tiba menetes

"umma uljima" taehyung memeluk sang umma yang sedang menangis bahagia karena dirinya yang akan di persunting dengan seorang namja yang telah mapan, cukup umur untuk menikah, dan yang mencentainya dengan tulus dan sepenuh hati

"mengapa kalian berpelukan tidak mengajak appa juga eoh? Apa kalian melupakan appa hmm" seorang namja paruh baya yang entah sejak kapan ia kini sedang berkumpul dengan istri dan putrinya

"ani appa kemarilah" "kemarilah yongguk sayang" bang yongguk, namja paruh baya yang statusnya sebagai suami dan ayah dari putri cantik di depannya, karena ia tak ingin melewatkan momen ini jadi ia berjalan menuju dua yeoja yang ia sayangngi di depannya

"hah selamat menikah sayang semoga dirimu bahagia ne dengan namja pilihanmu"

Taehyung memberikan senyum tebaik miliknya ia tak menjawab perkatakaan sang appa karena ia takut jika ia akan ikut menangis di hari bahagianya ini

"sudah siapkah dirimu sayang? Acara sudah di mulai sayang tak sopan jika mempelai wanita tak datang datang membuat semua menunggu"

"aku setuju denganmu himchan sayang, bagaimana nyonya kim apa kau sudah siap?" kini sang ayah yang menanyakan pakah putrinya sudah siap atau belum

"appa! ne aku siap appa umma, hah kakiku sedikit gemetar umma" taehyung memberanikan diri untuk menuju ke altar

_Hahhh  
_taehyung menghela nafas panjang menenangkan gejolak hati yang meninggi

"kau sangat mirip dengan ummamu sayang hahh, cha! ayo sayang" yongguk menggandeng taehyung menuju altar gereja tempat mereka untuk melepas masa lajang mereka

_Cklekk  
.tap_

Seluruh seisi gereja menatap objek yang kini tengah berjalan di red karpet, seorang yeoja yang tengah berjalan anggun di temani dengan namja paruh baya yang menggandengnya dan seorang yeoja di sampingnya

"keluarga dan sahabat terkasih, yang telah berkumpul dalam tempat yang indah ini untuk tujuan dari sebuah upacara yang suci dari ikatan pernikahan, apakah anda dengan tulus bersedia memberikan wanita ini kepada pria ini dalam kunci pernikahan?" Tanya seorang pendeta

"ya kami bersedia" appa dan umma taehyung menjawab dengan hati yang senang

"ku serahkan uri taehyungie padamu seokjin ah, jaga lah dan sayangi putriku ini" yongguk melepaskan tangan anaknya dan dan menempatkan ke tangan kanan seokjin

"ne aku akan menjaga dan selalu menyayangi putrimu aboji" seokjin membungkuk sopan kepada ayah mertuanya, yongguk dan himchan beralih menuju tempatnya untuk menyaksikkan pernikahan anaknya

Seokjin dan Taehyung berdiri depan sang pendeta "engkau saudara Kim Seokjin bersediakah anda, di hadapan Allah dan di saksikan oleh sidang jemaat ini, berjanji untuk mencintai dan menghargai, baik dalam keadaan sakit maupun sehat, di dalam suah maupun senang wanita di sebelah kanan anda yang sekarang sedang anda genggam ? apakah anada berjanji untuk menematkan dia sebagai yang utama dari segala hal, menjadi suami yang baik dan beriman, menjadi tempat bergantung bagi dia, selama lamanya hingga akhir hidup anda? Bersediakah anda?" sang pendeta menatap mempelai lelaki untuk menjawab

"ya saya bersedia" jawab seokjin dengan nada yang tegas namun sedikit bergetar

"apakah anda bersedia untuk mengambil dia sebagai istri yang sah selama masa hidup anda berdua? Bersediakah anda?"

"ya, saya bersedia" untuk kedua kalinya seokjin menjawabnya tanpa ada keraguan sedikitpun

"engkau saudara Bang Taehyung bersediakah anda, di hadapan Allah dan di saksikan oleh sidang jemaat ini, berjanji untuk mencintai dan menghargai, baik dalam keadaan sakit maupun sehat, di dalam susah maupun senang pria di sebelah kiri anda yang sekarang sedang anda genggam ? apakah anada berjanji untuk menematkan dia sebagai yang utama dari segala hal, menjadi istri yang baik dan beriman, menjadi tempat bergantung bagi dia, selama lamanya hingga akhir hidup anda? Bersediakah anda?" sang pendeta mengalihkan pandangannya menuju sang yeoja di hadapannya

"ya.. saya bersedia" taehyung sedikit mengeratkan genggamannya kepada seokjin karena ia sungguh merasa gugup untuk saat ini

"apakah anda bersedia untuk mengambil dia sebagai istri yang sah selama masa hidup anda berdua? Bersediakah anda?" untuk kedua kalinya sang pendeta melontarkan pertanyaan yang sama kepada sang mempelai wanita

"saya bersedia" untuk saat ini taehyung sedikit merasa tidak gugup seperti sebelumnya

"engkau Kim Seokjin dan Bang Taehyung apakah anda memiliki sesuatu yang anda bawa sebagai bukti kasih dan sayang anda untuk di berikan kepada pasangan anda, sebuah tanda bagi perjanjian ini?"

"ya, saya membawanya" mereka –seokjin dan taehyung- menjawab dengan bersamaan

"apakah itu?"sang pendeta menatap haru pasangan muda di depannya karena ia salut karena di umur muda mereka, mereka sudah menikah dengan keduanya yang sama sama mapan (jiah pendetany kepo -.-)

"sebuah cincin" "cincin" seorang yeoja dan namja berumur sepuluh tahun berdiri di sebelah masing masing mempelai dengan membawa sebuah kotak mearh yang tadi di maksut oleh mereka berdua

"engkau Kim Seokjin silahkan pasangkan cincinmu kepada calon istrimu" seokjin membuka kotak berwarna merah berisikan cincin bertuliskan **'KIM SEOKJIN'**

"saya Kim Seokjin mengambil engkau Bang Taehyung sebagai istriku yang sah untuk memiliki dan menjaga dari hari ini hingga seterusnya baik dalam keadaan kaya maupun miskin, dalam kondisi susah damupun senang, untuk bergantung kepada engkau dan hanya engkau, selama kita masih hidup. Dengan cincin ini aku menikahi engaku dengan kasih yang setia" seokjin memasangkan cincin di jari manis tangan kiri dengan hati hati

Taehyung menunduk malu namun dengan cepat ia membuang jauh jauh rasa malu, dengan hati hati taehyung mengambil kotak berwarna merah berisikan cincin bernama **'BANG TAEHYUNG' **

"saya Bang Taehyung menerima engaku Kim Seokjin, sebagai suamiku yang sah untuk memilikidan menjaga dari hari ini hingga seterus baik dalam keadaan kaya maupun miskin, dalam kondisi susah damupun senang, untuk bergantung kepada engkau dan hanya engkau, selama kita masih hidup. Dengan cincin ini aku menikahi engaku dengan kasih yang setia" taehyung memasangkan cincin di jari yang sama seperti dirinya namun itu di tangan seokjin suaminya

Sang pendeta pun tersenyum bahagia melihat keluarga kecil yang baru saja saling berjanji untuk satu sama lain "dan sekarang, melalui kebijakan yang di kuasakan kepada saya sebagai pendeta dari jemaat yang terkasih ini, di hadapan Allah dan di saksikan oleh jemaat, saya mengumumkan anda sebagai suami dan istri, bukan lagi dua melainkan satu dalam perhatian, dalam takdir, dalam kasih, dan dalam hidup, sampai selamanya… " sang pendeta menghirup oksigen

"dan atas anda Kim Seokjin serta anda Kim Taehyung yang akan membantu dia dalam segala pekerjaannya, semoga berkat dari surga berdiam selamanya yang membuat anda berdua menjadi sebuah berkat bagi setiap orang yang mengenal anda dan mengasihi anda. untuk pasangan Kim Seokjin dan Kim Taehyung kini kalian resmi menjadi suami istri dan untuk mempelai lelaki anda berhak mencium pasangan anda" selesai sudah pembaacaan dan pengucapan janji suci antara taehyung dan seokjin

Seokjin mengulurkan tangannya untuk memegang tengkuk taehyung dengan perlahan seokjin mempersempit jarak antara dirinya dengan taehyung dan BINGO kini mereka saling bertautan satu sama lain, nafsu? Tentu saja tidak ini hanya sebuah kecupan ringan untuk bukti cinta mereka

* * *

::My Sweetie Family::

* * *

"hey, baby what are you doing now hmm?" sebuah tangan melingkar indah di pinggang ramping seorang namja yang sedang sibuk memasak

"apa kau tak dapat melihat ini sayang?" taehyung mengerucut bibirnya, ia sebal selalu saja namja di belakangnya ini selalu saja basa basi di pagi hari

"hihi .. arraso sayang jangan cemberut atau kau besok ku buat tak bisa berjalan" timpal seokjin terhadap taehyung dengan mempererat pelukannya

"mak-sutmu?" taehyung bergendik ngeri tak mengerti akan perkataan seokjin

'_tak bisa berjalan? Maksutnya? Aku bisa berjalan sendiri apa dia ingin mematahkan kakiku? Tidak tidak tidak mungkin ia melakukan itu lalu apa?'_

"sayangg morning kissku mana?"seokjin merengek dengan menggesekkan hidungnya dengan leher perpotongan sang istri

_pletakk_

"ya! Kau ingin membuat masakanku gosong apa"

"aww appo baby" seokjin mengulur tangannya untuk mengusap usap ke palanya.

"salahkan saja dirimu yang dengan seenaknya saja dan sekarang rasakan saja kesalahanmu itu" taehyung tak mengubris seokjin yang masih merengek rengek ke sakitan

Seokjin masih berpura pura menggosok gosok kepalanya yang sejujurnya tidak sesakit yang ia lontarkan "kau jahat sekali yeobo" seokjin mempoutkan bibirnya yang seksi

Taehyung masih berkutat dengan masakannya "jangan berlagu imut kau tuan Kim Seokjin, aku ingin muntah melihat nya" ia terkekeh pelan namun masih bisa di dengar oleh seokjin

"tak usah berbohong kau nyonya kim katakan saja suamimu ini tampan" ia mendudukkan tubuhnya di meja makan sambil menatap seorang wanita di depannya

"apa kau tampan? Kata siapa? Janggu lebih tampan darimu" taehyung emberikan senyuman meremehkan. Ia lalu membukan apron bergambarkan mickeymouse "lebih tampan namja di depanmu ini sayang percayalah"

"bayar berapa kau tuan kim untuk mempercayaimu?" "kau ingin aku membayarnya dengan cara seperti apa hmm?" seokjin sedikit membuat mempersempit jarak taehyung

"apa yang kau ingin kan tuan kim seokjin yang sok tampan?" seokjin ber smrik ria "aku meminta jatah morning kissku baby"

'_mampus kau kim taehyung, apa yang akan kau lakukan hahh? Menghindar? telat kim taehyung kau sudah telah ingat itu, hahh mengapa aku mempunyai suami seperti dia ya tuhan'_

Meskipun mereka belum pernah melaksanakan 'percoban' itu tapi namja di depan taehyung ini sudah membuat karyanya sendiri yang bertengger di tubah indah nan mulus taehyung yang saat ini masih berwarna merah keunguan

"anghh seeeokkiiee hennangghh tiiiikannn" seokjin mulai mengulum telinga taehyung pelan dan bertahap namun seokjin melakukan mode off untuk pendengarannya "hmm?"

"seokkkieahhh anghhh ka…..marhhhh" taehyung mulai menikmati permainan yang baru saja di mulai terhanyut setiap sentuhan yang ia rasakan

"kau berkata apa baby?" seokjin mulai menelusuri dan memainkan dua buah gundukan kenyal yang sudah ia incar dari tadi "kiiitahhrggh pindahhh kamararhss sa..jaaaarhh"

"kau yakin baby? Jangan kau paksa dirimu sayang" seokjin menatap lawan biacaranya "mengapa berhenti seokie? Kau meragukanku?"

"aku tidak meragukanmu baby, apa kau benar yakin hmm?"

"aku yakin seokie sayang aku akan menanggung semuanya tapi ingat jang bermain kasar" taehyung sedikit menundukkan kepalanya karena ia malu membahas perkataan seperti ini

"tak usah malu baby aku akan bermain lembut oke" seokjin menggendong taehyung ala bridal style menuju kamar mereka

Saeokjin menghempaskan tubuh taehyung ke king bad "mengapa uri taehyungie mulai nakal eoh?"

"salahkan dirimu yang membuatku beginihhh argjjjhhhh" satu desahan lolos di bibir imut taehyung

Seokjin tersenyum bangga akhirnya ia dapat melakukan 'percobaan' yang tertunda kemarin

"apa yang salah denganku baby?" seokjin mulai membuka satu per satu kancing kemeja taehyung dan untuk saat ini ia dapat melihat secara bebas pahatan indah ciptaan tuhan

"mphhhhhh seokiemppp" ruang semakin memanas, panas? Tentu saja tidak kamar ini sudah di lengkapi AC tapi kegiataan merekalah yang semakin lama semakin memanas

"ashhhrr seokkiahhh" seokjin merasa senang akan namanya yang selalu taehyung sebutkan sedari tadi

"ini baru pemanasan sayang bersiaplah oke" seokjin semakin merajalela menjajah tubuh taehyung

.

.

Tbc or end or hapus?  
jiahh jelek yah? Maaf yah saya di sini masih newbie readers jadi bahasanya masih ancur ancur begini maff yah *bow

Tapi gimana nih menurut kalian mau lanjut atau gimana mohon beri tanggapan dong yahh kan kalian baik gitu

Review pliss review yahh, kalo yang review banyak aku janji fast update tapi kalo dikit gak tau deh akunya hehe, sekali lagi buat readers yang baik mohon reviewnya yah soal certi lanjut atau tidaknya berada di tangan kalian oke oke *wink,


End file.
